Dauntless Struggle
by XxLissaxX
Summary: Tris and Tobias are engaged. A few weeks after Tris learns she is pregnant which gives her mix feelings that cannot be sorted until she knows what Tobias's are, she tells Tobias and they both think its would be wonderful to have a mini them running around. But later on in the pregnancy Tobias changes his feelings towards this unborn baby and on Tris.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, :D**

**Third fanfiction...**

* * *

_Prologue _

_Tris POV_

I sit with my back pressed against the wall in me and Tobias's bathroom, with a positive pregnancy test staring back at me with mischief invisible eyes. I sigh and toss my blonde hair backwards again and try to make sense of this dilemma. People try multiple times for a baby and come out the next morning with a negative and me and Tobias do _it _for the second time and I get pregnant, and we weren't even trying. I have looked into my future and imaged it with Tobias, and a child but now that it could be a reality its scary.

I am nineteen and Tobias is twenty-one. Were engaged, planned to have the wedding no time soon but just promise that it will happen someday. Tobias works at the Control Room and as an initiate trainer when there are initiates. I am a tattoo artist and one year was partners with Tobias training initiates, but I couldn't handle knowing some of those people, who were only sixteen at the time would be sent to live factionless just because they didn't have the guts to do something or didn't meet expectations and for that to be partly in my control on who goes and stays was too much.

I don't even know if Tobias would want this unborn baby actually. What would his reaction be? Would he accept this fact or reject it? Would he leave me once he found out I wouldn't give up the kid in adoption or abortion? Or would he cradle me in his arms and whisper to me it will be okay? All these questions that I cannot answer until I tell him pile up into my head which gives me a bit of courage to find the answers.

I stuff the pregnancy test into my back pocket while walking into our living to find Tobias watching TV. I gulp and sit next to him on the sofa and look at the screen but not actually seeing what's happening.

"Tris?" I look and see Tobias is looking at me with the same stare he gave me when I was in his arms after being ambushed by Peter, Al, and Drew; concern.

"I need to tell you something." He nods his head for me to go on, I wonder if he would be nodding his head like that when he hears this news or shake it.

"I'm pregnant."

I look up at Tobias and see his eyes have wondered to his lap and their knotted in confusion. I begin to panic mentally, what if he really didn't want this baby? Of course he doesn't, his only twenty-one! I make up all these assumptions in my head I barely even hear when he says,

"That's wonderful!" He pulls me into hug and strokes my hair.

"You wanted a baby didn't you?" Tobias asks when we pull away and after a minute of me not answering its his turn to get nervous.

"Yea with you, Tobias. I just didn't know if you did." I shrug and he smiles.

"I always dreamed of this actually. Having a mini us running around this apartment. The room is big enough anyway." And he is right. Since we were both ranked number one in our initiation and living together we got one of the biggest rooms apart from the leaders rooms, but we were offered that position and both declined every time it was offered.

"What do you want it to be?" I ask with a huge smile on my face, knowing Tobias wanted this child which made me want it 100 times more.

"A girl as beautiful as you." He whispered with a smile. "But maybe not as beautiful, so we don't have to major on troubles with the guys... But since your her mother I think she ought to be beautiful." He smiled again.

"She could look like you. And I don't think my looks would make her beautiful, maybe your genes will passed on and we would have a sexy overload." I smile at the thought and he frowns.

"Your beautiful but probably so, a baby with my looks would be unfairly sexy." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me right on the lips. Like every time I melted into the kiss and kissed him back passionately. He brushed his fingers into my hair and placed his other hand on my thigh where he squeezed tightly, but it just got me hungrier. I cupped his face in my small hands and kissed him just as hungrily as he was on me.

After a few more long kisses we pulled away and fixed out hair. "Your perfect." He smiled and started adding, "And kind, and honest, and brave, and intelligent, and selfless." All the things he wanted to be.

"I'm not honest." I sighed.

"You told me you were pregnant when you found out, didn't you?" I nodded. "Most girls wont tell the father till weeks."

"I guess." I looked right at him. He had the same deep blue eyes I had fallen in love with during initiation and dark brown hair that now was outgrown that it touched the bottom of his ear.

"When are you going to tell our friends, Caleb, and your parents?" He questioned.

"At dinner. And faction before blood... I can't talk to Caleb and my parents." I sighed and fiddled with a stray strand of blonde hair.

"Sorry about that, never mind." We went into a comfortable silence. I watched him as his eyes stared at my still flat stomach with a smile on his face and a gleam in his blue eyes.

"I am going to every appointment you have. Help you make this place baby proof and make the room. And go into the pain with you." He said it like it was official and I loved that, I don't know what I would do if he didn't want this baby.

"I want you to help me too, Tobias. I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to give birth to a baby, prepare for one, what to eat, what to do, everything!" I panic at the realization that this baby will hurt me at times and make life harder at moments and not be a sweet angel every second.

"It will be okay, you have me." He whispers. I nod and he smiles before planting a kiss on my forehead and then leaving the room.

x.X.x

We walk into the filled lunch room with joined hands. Me and Tobias sit together with the rest of our friends; Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Lauren, and Lynn. After about ten minutes of normal talk I decide to share the news. Before I do I look at Tobias for an approval to say it and he nods his head in a silent message that means go ahead.

"Guys.. I have something to tell you guys." They all silent down and I take a deep breath,

"I'm pregnant." Everyone bolts their eyes to Tobias to make sure this is correct and he knew, he nods his head in confirmation. Their eyes go back to me, then my stomach that doesn't even show I am expecting then back at me. The girls smile and say congrats while the guys tease Tobias on how you get pregnant. Tobias's cheeks redden and I immediately feel sorry that his getting teased while I'm being caked with love.

"Hey boys, least his dick works." They all look at me in amazement while Tobias chuckles. It's not stiff talk; that's what I know is turning in their heads then they smile.

"Oh please sweetheart, mine wouldn't even fit in your pretty little ass." Zeke says with a sassy voice. I know his not serious on me being having a good ass because his with Marlene.. and I well don't.

"Eww..." I gulp and lean my head onto Tobias and wrap my fingers around his hand.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not." Tobias whispers into my ear, tickling it.

"Compliment. We wouldn't be having this upcoming baby if it didn't work." I smile and kiss his cheek before finishing dinner.

**Thanks! I will only update this if I get 5 reviews and good feed back!**

**- Lissa **

**I do not own Divergent, just the plot! **


	2. Chapter 1

**I Seriously love you guys, that was the most feedback I have ever gotten for a first chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Tris POV_

I sit on the couch with my feet propped up by the coffee table and my eyes focused on the TV. I'm one month pregnant and its 11:00pm. It may have just been that my raise of needs that made me think this or because it is actually right but Tobias hasn't been here as often. He'll come home at 10:00pm, to tired from work and would go to bed and leave the next day for work at 7:00am. We haven't had a ten minute conversation ever after my first week of this pregnancy.

Maybe it's because its how my body works or simply this is what happens to every young person who becomes pregnant but its been really hard. Every single mourning I would wake up from a five hour long sleep to just bolt into the bathroom five minutes later and drain my insides out. After that I would eat again, just because the doctor told me I need to even though it will forcefully come back up again. I don't see how such a little thing, such a little thing that it doesn't even show yet could do so much damage to me.

And it doesn't help that Tobias isn't here to comfort me when he said he would.

I watch a horror movie, currently the girl just tripped over her own footing which lets the killer catch up to her. The girl gets back up and now limps away from the killer, I wonder why the killer wont just shoot her from a distance since he has a pistol hanging out of his pocket, or why the girl is tripping when it wasn't like she fell on concrete my eyes flick away from the movie when I hear the lock turning and soon Tobias comes into the apartment.

"Where were you?" I sigh and walk over to him. Once I'm close enough I could smell the alcohol on him. I clench my teeth to keep myself from yelling. He was out enjoying himself while I was watching a movie alone to try to ignore the pain!

"Out with Zeke. Him and Shauna fought." He simply shrugs and walks into the bedroom, about to plop into the bed when I stop him.

"Why are you wasted?" I demand while standing in front of him with my hands placed on my hips.

"I'm not wasted, I can stand can't I?" I watch as his once loving eyes that are now gleaming with alcohol turn mad. "Can I not get drunk, stiff?" I feel my jaw drop slightly at the slang term, he has no right to use that word! His a stiff too, and I proved I was dauntless by ranking first in my initiation!

"No, you can't! I'm pregnant and your not even here to help!" I yell and watch him roll his blue eyes.

"Their are tons of pregnant women." He points out.

"Yea, but your the father of this baby! I am throwing up every mourning, only having five hours of sleep, and to top that off I never get to see the person who caused me all this pain!" I feel like crying as I stab my pointer finger into Tobias's hard chest.

"I didn't even want this baby!" He yells and points at my stomach but doesn't touch it. I protectively wrap my arms around my stomach even if I doubt he would physically hurt me, but he has mentally or emotionally right now which hurts more then anything physical could.

"You said you wanted it and everything a month ago!" I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek but didn't bother whipping it off.

"Well, I lied! I hate that baby! I hate what it does to you and almost everything about it!" He hisses and points again to my flat stomach.

"I'm leaving." I yell and quickly dash for a small black bag and start stuffing clothes and belongings in it and lets just add some of my tears that have escaped my eyes and fled to the bag.

"Tris, wait!" I hear Tobias's real voice. The one that I fell in love with, not the drunken one but I just keep packing and eventually toss the bag over my shoulder and start for the door. "I didn't mean it!" He says softly, in a pleading voice.

"Then why did you say it?" I ask with a glance behind my shoulder to see Tobias standing in front of the TV. He has no answer which proves to me that he meant it all. Maybe that is what he thought the whole time but thought of me has a stiff, a stiff who couldn't handle rejection.

"That's what I though." I whisper and slide the proposal ring off my ring finger and place it on the closest support for it I can, a cabinet. I sigh and let it click against the cabinet and feel other tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Tris!" Tobias whispers. "Please don't." I look back at him one more time and whisper, just loud enough for him to hear even though we are the only ones in the apartment.

"You were just like Marcus." With that I leave a shocked Tobias and let myself run out of the door and towards no certain area. I run like I am running for a train. Run like I am capturing a flag. Run like if I stop I would die, which I might because every time my foot hits the ground it lets my thoughts not officially settle on what just happened. The only thing that manages to escape the barrier is that I just broken up with Tobias and said he was one of his biggest fears.

I eventually stop running once I get the chasm. I find my own spot near it, not baring to sit at Tobias's since it will just bring back all the happy memories that will break my heart even more at the moment. I find a spot in the very back and sit down. I pull my legs to my chest and cry as much as the chasm. I lost him, the first person I ever loved, the one who changed my whole life. I lost him.

x.X.x

_Tobias POV_

I bring my fist back and let it smash down against the wall has hard as I can. I hear a strong crack and the wall has a small cave in it now. My heart is a huger one. I hate myself for telling Tris that. I wished I never drank two of those beer cans. Wish I fulfilled the promise I made to the love of my life the day she said it. I told her I would feel the pain with her. I caused her more pain, that's nothing like my promise.

I did want that baby. I wanted it to be either gender, but prefer a little girl with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes like Tris. To see that little kids smile every day and watch it grow up. I wanted that so much. To cradle that baby once it was born and let he or she's little fingers wrap around my bigger finger, to watch it take its first steps, say its first word, and let it go to its first day of school. I wanted to go to every appointment, why didn't I? I don't know.

I didn't hate the baby obviously either. I just hated what it would do to Tris. I hated that I wasn't there to pull Tris's beautiful blonde hair out of the way as she was forced to bring out her insides. Hold her against me when she couldn't go to bed and now maybe I can't even hold her hand when she gives birth to the kid probably. She wont ever forgive me.

I pick up Tris's proposal ring and grab one of her old necklace chains. I slide the ring into the chain and clip it behind my neck. Even if I may never be able to marry that girl now, I will always want to. And always regret this day.

I walk into the living room and turn off the movie Tris was watching. I rearrange the coffee table and stop once I find a small book with Tris's name on the front. I pluck it up and very carefully flip open the page. The title says; _Pregnancy. _I read the pages with a smile on how much she talks about me. Once I get to the third week my heart drops.

_Third Week._

_ I am driven insane. Not officially but I feel it every minute Tobias isn't here, which is all the time. We never talk now and I wonder why he hasn't made an attempt to. Did he really not want this baby? If he didn't I don't know what I would do. Today with Dr. Freelander we talked over on how I should eat and how much I should do a day. I just wish Tobias was there for that, he would be questioning the doctor madly. - Tris_

I watch has my tear falls from my eyes and onto the corner of that page. She really did need me. But what is she doing now if she didn't know then? I hope its nothing dangerous, nothing stupid like ending her life or her drinking. I stop reading the notebook after that entry because it would be evading her life.

I turn off all the lights and settle into the bed. I grab Tris's pillow and wrap my arms around it like I would to Tris and let her smell bathe my scents and eventually let me fall into a troubling sleep.

* * *

**Heart breaking right? I would think so if I read that and didn't write that. Continue on Reviews, Follows, and Favorites. Without much of those I will not update as fast**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, its insane kind of!**

* * *

_Tris POV_

_I lay in an almost pure white room, very different from the black or dark red I am costumed to. Unlike the stereotypes this room isn't as bright as the hospital rooms in books or movies, instead its dim like a haunted glow. I peel my eyes off of the white ceiling and see Jeanie by my feet and Tobias a few feet next to her. Why is Jeanie Matthews here? _

_Jeanie Matthews is the leader of Erudite. She has pale blonde hair and blue eyes, kind of like me which is sickly to compare. Then the most important thing about her; she hates Divergent's. To make this any better, she knows I am divergent. _

_ I watch in horror as Tobias hands Jeanie a knife only has big as one of those jumbo kitchen knifes, but the blade of it is what makes it dangerous. I attempt to scream, but nothing comes out, I don't even think my mouth opened. Jeanie presses the blade into my stomach; which I now notice is as big as it ever was, pregnant defiantly. I try to move in horror as I also realize she is going to cut me open, but I don't seem to move._

_ She presses the knife into my stomach, sending me unbearable amounts of pain. I don't think it is the physical pain of a knife being driven into my stomach but that Tobias handed her that knife, that Jeanie is cutting me with Tobias not even attempting to stop her. Did she create a serum and use it on him?_

_I watch in horror and a mixture of happiness when Tobias comes over and collects the baby from my stomach, but all the happiness leaves me when he doesn't show me the baby; doesn't tell me if it's a girl or a boy, doesn't let me hold him or her. He leads the baby away from me and to the other side of the white room, all I hear is my baby's cry._

_Hearing my baby cry distracts me enough that I don't even feel the pain as Jeanie drives the knife deeper into me, I will probably black out any second for the loss of blood or loss of a vital organ. But all I think about is my baby and it's piercing cries. "Thanks for giving birth to a nice, perfectly healthy, pure, divergent baby." Then the room closes like that._

I opened my eyes with a start and panted heavily. It may have been only a dream and in real life and I was only sleeping but it feels like all the energy ( there wasn't much there before I slept ) was ripped out of me. It never occurred to that if I ever had a child with Tobias, it would be Divergent. It took me and Tobias a few months to gather up some information. The only thing that sticks in my mind after all of this was that the genetics of a divergent baby could non relatable in appearance. That's why my hair wasn't nothing like my parent's dark colored hair.

I scream into my hands and cry just like I did before I fell asleep. After a full fifteen minutes I look up from my hands. I can see the chasm water and from across that Tobias's secret spot. I sigh and walk my way up to the Pit.

x.x.x

I lean against one of the many brick walls and look down at my shoes. I am practically homeless now. Of course I am not in erudite terms because I am in a faction. I sometimes look up and watch Dauntless go about in their life; in black clothes and pierced or marked skin, sometimes both. They laugh as loud as they want, stomp if they want, and stand on the benches. But I am not like them right now; I don't want attention drawn to myself or anyone looking at me. Its like I am living in Abnegation all over again.

Suddenly I have the smell of roses and a piercing voice thrown into my senses. "Tris! Tris, are you there?" Christina.

I look up and see Christina staring at me widely with a face filled with concern. I must look horrible, maybe having a face of smeared makeup or a face full of tears, or both because she wraps me up into a hug and rest her head on top my head, which is pretty easy because I am only 5'1.

"What happened?" She whispers after a few minutes and my crying fit is over.

"Tobias..." I sigh and close my eyes.

"What about him? Do you need him? I don't know where he is, he didn't show up to breakfast!" She beams like she found the answer to a huge problem.

"We broke up." Shes silent. I need her to say something! Her to tell me it will be okay, even if it won't.

"What happened?" She finally asked.

"Since my first week of being pregnant we haven't talked much. Yesterday night he came home at like 11pm drunk! I told him all this stuff and eventually I said that I was pregnant while he was partying, and he just simply said lots of girls are pregnant! I told him this was his baby and he said he didn't even want the baby! He even said he hated it! So I just left and gave him back the ring." I frown and cry yet again, it's truly a miracle I didn't die of dehydration.

"I am so sorry Tris! I thought you guys were perfect!" She holds me tighter and I wonder where the old Christina went because this one is very serious.

"We'll love dies." I whisper. That was a lie. I love Tobias secretly, but he doesn't love me obviously.

"Where are you living?"

"Nowhere." I sigh

"You can live with me!" She smiles widely, there is the old Christina that could make any situation very festive.

"No! I can't drag you in my misery! I throw up every morning, wake up screaming Tobias's name when he wont be there to help or to alcohol ridden to wake up!" I start crying again remembering all those nights. I would scream out his name in a face soaked with tears, for no reason to be honest. Sometimes its the pain from the baby inside of me or nightmares. But always he is long gone for work or so 'tired' he cannot even hear my screams over his dreams.

"Tris... you need a place. You are caring a one month old baby!" She seems surprised for the rejection.

"I can get my own." I reply and with no permission from her, I start walking towards Max's office to get my room.

x.x.x

It took some explaining to Max but I finally got a key to my room. I open the same wooden door all the other rooms have and step inside. I set the key on the nearest holder, a shelf with decorative things laid on it.

My eyes scan the room, it's not as big as me and Tobias's but fairly big because I was first in my initiation. The floors are carpets and the walls are a dark gray. I am in a huge livingroom with a sofa in front of a flat screen TV and a table holding a lamp and another decorative thing against the wall. There even is a window that stretches across the entire wall and from top to bottom overlooking one side of the chasm and another side of the Pit. Somehow I know they can't see me although I can see them perfectly.

I open the first door I can find and see it leads to a bedroom with a king size bed with pillows all over the top of it. There also is a weird painting that consist of blue swirls, two dressers, and a doorway to what I assume as a bathroom. But I don't bother looking anywhere else.

All I do is bury myself under the black covers and squeeze a pillow like its my lifeline and cry like I did last night.

I wonder how Tobias is carrying on in his life. Christina said he wasnt at breakfast. Before I walked out his door his face looked like it might shatter and fall to the floor and collect itself again but would wish it ended when it shattered.

I wonder if he is partying or getting drunk again. Maybe even moved on to another girl, one that wasnt pregnant baring his child. I wonder when I will see him again. Because I know I will have to soon.

I plan on keeping this child, promising to give it the best life I possibly can with or without his or her's father. It almost puts a smile on my face when I think about the baby. I doubt its healthy to have been without food for a day even if I wasn't caring a child but I guess I will try to fix that later.

I even wonder if Tobias cares if this baby lives or not. I don't know if ending it with Tobias was a good thing or not. I try to say that our happy memories outweigh the times when there wasn't a spark, because we had two full years together happily.

During all these thoughts and questions I am still crying into my pillow and wondering if I did anything wrong.

* * *

Hey guys! Please review, favorite, and follow! That's what gets this story updated faster!


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks** for the reviews, favorites and follows! If you have not reviewed this story yet, but follow it I would review this because you all want this updated faster, I will update faster if I get a large amount of positive feedback**

* * *

_Tris POV, Next day_

I resorted to looking out towards the entrance of the Pit and Chasm. I sit with my back leaned against the wall corner, my head stiffly turned to the side to look through the wall length window. I haven't eaton for two days, I may not be erudite but I know this unhealthy even if I wasn't caring a baby.

I don't focus on the people or their faces when they walk by. I just look at their emotions, least the ones that could be shown from just a face appearance. For all I know I could have seen Tobias walk past. Most the dauntless this hour are locking up the stores, I can see three stores from the Pit and just barely Tori's tattoo shop, where I should be working now. But Erudite created this theory or well law just recently, not allowing pregnant women to work even if they are not close to birth, because it is unhealthy for the baby, and most jobs at Dauntless your put on your feet for long periods of time so that would be unhealthy for the baby specially.

It's good, because I wouldn't have gone to work anyway.

I hear knocking at the door, I have gotten accustomed to three rhymes of knocks. One that is a rapid pound on the door, which clearly states by the sound it gives off that the person making the knock wants in. The second is a gentle and frail knock, as if they were too scared to see my state of mind or didn't exactly want to. But if I saw myself, I think I would gag too. The third knock is regular but towards the end it speeds up and gradually gets louder like the first one.

But I don't bother answering the door. The knocks are usually thirty minutes apart or only five minutes apart in popular hours like lunch hour, lock up hour, and breakfast hour.

When the whole pit is eerily empty I weakly stand up and walk slowly over to the door. I lean against the wooden door and swallow deeply to help my dry throat and straighten up afterwards, even if my throat was still dry.

I open the door slowly and look out my apartment hallway. Beside my entrance mat is a black tray with a bowl of corn, small piece of chocolate cake, aka Dauntless Cake, and roman noodles lies on it and on the side stands up lemonade.

Its only then do I realize how much I been starving myself. I bend down rather painfully and a low whimper I would hate to say to anyone else escapes my mouth has I pick up the tray and set it on a round glass kitchen table. I walk back over to the opened door afterwards and close it softly.

I devour the food in ten minutes, even after tasting the first bite of corn and realizing it was cold. I groan to myself when I realize all this wonderful food would be sucked out of me in the mourning. "Please, little baby don't send this food back up." I whisper with a small smile.

The baby is the only thing that makes me smile these last two days and maybe even the last two months. Even if I don't know its gender, or if it will be born healthy, or even if it will love me back. I laugh or smile to myself when it stirs inside me or even while thinking about it.

I start stacking up the paper silverware and plates when I see a thin folded piece of paper under the plate of Dauntless Cake. I grab the white paper and gently unfold it, as if it will shrivel up in my touch. I begin reading to myself,

Hey Tris :) I brought you this food,

Uriah, me, and Dr. Rivenbark have been trying to get to you.

Please contact any of us once you got this note! We

care about you and are really worried. And,

expect me to knock down your door tomorrow.

~ Christina your bff

{ P.S Four came in for breakfast today, he looked pretty

shaken up. :) You dumped his sorry ass }

I smile to myself and tuck the note for safe keeping on top of the microwave. "Probably shaken up from drinking all night." I mumble. I continue my cleaning until the table is empty and head towards my bedroom.

I decide to do something good for the baby.

I stand in front of the bathroom mirror and start undressing. I looked down at my stomach, its not gigantic but if a stranger were to look at me, with clothes on of course, they would know I was pregnant.

I look around my new bathroom for the first time and see double sinks with a mirror hammered into the walls in front of each. A mini towel holder on either side already holding black towels. A regular sized white tub with various soaps, shampoo, and conditioner. Besides that is a shower with tiled floor and walls.

I turn on the shower water and wait until its warm. I step inside and let the water soak my hair and body. I feel my baby stir inside of me and I laugh. After soothing myself in the warm water I grab a bar of soap and start rubbing it all over.

I pause at my stomach and gently rub over it. "Hey little one." I whisper with a heavy smile before guiding the bar soap away from my stomach and to the lower half of my body.

X.x.x

I cling the towel to myself while looking into my bag. A bag not even that big. "Dammit." I swear and throw the clothes on top of a cabinet. I gathered in my broken state two days ago three loose shirts, four shorts, one pair of sweats, and a handful of under garments.

I sigh and throw on a pair of the loose shorts and a black shirt. I look in the mirror and realize the shirt hangs all the war to the start of my thighs. It's Tobias's shirt.

Thats when my senses crash to me. The feel of his soft and stretched clothes. His smell that I cannot describe clings to it. I hold the collar of my shirt to my face easily and wash some of my already escaped tears with it.

"I miss the old you." I whisper to the shirt, as if it was Tobias. The one I fell in with and shared a blissful night with. The one that went down on one knee like a gentleman and said the popular four words.

I soon turn off all the lights and lay myself on the bed. I guess I am taking care of myself better then I thought. But I don't want to see anybody in a long time. I want to be left alone to my thoughts and my baby.

I cry a bit, having the smell of Tobias all around me when he is long gone. Another girl most be smelling this tonight. Having her back against Tobias's and having the feeling of Tobias's larger fingers in her hair and the feel of each others legs tangled together.

I now wonder if I will ever have someone cradle me like that again. Probably not. Nobody in Dauntless wants a little old stiff, a transfer from Abnegation, who is a mother to a child.

But I cannot love anybody again after Tobias.

I brush my hand around my ring finger, where the mark of the ring I worn for so long still had a mark on my skin. I tried to image what our wedding would have been. Tobias in a tucks with his dark blue eyes trained on me the whole time, no matter who else was in the room. The feel of his lips on mine as the audience cheered. Him saying his vows he well practiced for and finally the honeymoon.

All gone.

**Please review, follow, and favorite.**

**Have any questions? Just ask!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**I would tell you my Instagram account but I don't want you to know me but it has 4K and is Divergent based :D**

* * *

_Tris POV_

_Chapter Four_

I blink my eyes open in a rush to the sound of pounding at my door. My thoughts quickly run away from the thought of who it is when I feel the way to familiar bubbling in my throat. I toss my legs over the side of the bed and run as quick as I can into the bathroom and let last nights dinner flood into the toilet water.

I finish washing my mouth with a blue towel and put it back on the counter. I make my way to the door, the person behind it still pounding it down. Maybe it is Christina. Maybe her tools for tearing down doors is late on arrival. I stop in front of the wooden door and very slowly open the door, afraid what her reaction will be to my stomach or looks.

But its not Christina at the door.

At the hallway is my best friend. The one who took me to the most dauntless actives which included shooting muffins off of his girlfriend's head, zip lining, and paintballing. His about six foot with muscular arms, and chest too but I cannot be certain about that because I never touched his chest. His dark brown hair wraps around his earlobe and almost completely hides his tattoo of a snake behind his ear. His chocolate brown eyes look at me in concern or shock, I don't bother learning the answer.

"Hey Trissy!" He smiles widely, showing his white teeth has he gently hugs me and closes the door behind him. I sigh deeply into his shoulder I haven't had someone hug me or kiss me in such a long time. Two months to be exact, not counting Christina's girly hugs.

"Hey." I whisper and pull away from the warm hug. He is wearing a loose black shirt and black jeans. He smiles again and laughs.

"I didn't know you wanted to move on so fast!" He smirks and nudges my eyes away from his body and to his face. I make a tight smile and just sigh.

"What do you want to do? Christina wanted me to drag you to The Pit but I knew you didn't want that. We could go to my place.." He walks over to my view of the pit and his brown eyes gleam with envy.

"Your right, I don't want to go anywhere out of here. This TV has Netflix. We can watch Family Guy or anything you want." I suggest and he smiles. He plops himself onto the couch and gets Netflix going.

"I didn't know a stiff knew about Family Guy or Netflix." He mocks while putting on a random episode of Family Guy.

"I am Dauntless now." I compete with a small smile as I sit down next to him. He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"There she is!" He hollers and messes up my blonde hair, it was messed up anyway but I still pat it back down into place.

"Did you bring food?" I ask seriously after twenty minutes of watching Family Guy.

"No, its like 1pm." I sigh and look around the apartment quickly. I nod and rest my hand over my belly as if to say to my baby, "I didn't forget about you."

"How's Marlene?" I ask he smiles and looks out the window for a moment. Only one or two people are out there now, everyone is either home or at work.

"Were fine. I am thinking about proposing." He admits with a wildly red blush. I smile widely and shake him happily.

"That's awesome! Do you have the ring?" He nods.

"At my apartment. I just need to find out a place and time." He sighs and looks at me.

"Where did Four propose to you?" He asked, in a soft voice, he knows what happened between us. All of my friends do certainly without a doubt. We were the couple, we went everywhere together.

"At the Ferris Wheel. You should do somewhere special between you two." He nods and goes back to watching Family Guy. That's how the future will be, I think. Will and Christina will be married. Uriah and Marlene. Zeke and Shauna. And I will be a single mother. I am ashamed to be kind of jealous of my friend's good love life but overall happy for them.

"Did you know Peter and this initiate from last year got in trouble? They set a fire in the basement. Nobody knows why." Peter in trouble again. Just last month he got in trouble for putting shaving cream in the mashed potatoes. Luckily nobody I knew got the potatoes but Peter did get kicked out of the lunch room for a month. They should just really put him in the factionless, it would be better for all of us.

"Wow. What else is new?" I ask Uriah.

"Nothing I can think of." He replies after a long ten minutes of him thinking. I look over at the clock past his head and see it's almost 2pm.

"What about.. Four?" I ask softly. I am not sure if I want to know. Christina could have been sugar coating even if she is former Candor. I know Uriah is usually honest if the person wants to know the truth, and I do. I want to know if Tobias is suffering like I am or partying.

"I only seen him once. He has a broken wrist, don't know how. He doesn't sit with us, sits at the corner table and just stares at his food and only eats like a fistful. Zeke says he hasn't talked to him and stays in his apartment all day." He answers, then continues. "He doesn't go to the Control Room and he hangs out at the chasm between walking home and meals." I nod my head and look down at my legs that are on top of Uriah's. I know Tobias enough to say, he isn't hanging around the chasm to determine if he wants to end his life there but he is going to his secret spot. The spot where we shared our first kiss. I almost feel sorry for his broken wrist, he probably beat the crap out of something. But then I remember he deservers the pain because I am dealing with things way worst.

"Do you think his just hiding a girl in his apartment.." I whisper. Uriah gasps and shakes his head quickly.

"Of course not! You hurt him bad. I don't know what happened in details but his defiantly heart broken." I nod and bow my head down so I am looking at me and Uriah's legs. Its just then when I realize how close we are. I just now feel his muscular arm around my body and how he is pushing me gently to him. My legs on top of his. I smile to myself, me and Tobias did this until two months ago, then it stopped.

"Sorry. Lets just watch." He nods and goes back to watching my TV. After a moment of looking out the window I too turn to watch Family Guy.

x.X.x

"How about The Café?" Uriah suggest while we stand in front of my door. We watched Family Guy and had small chat till Six, now were deciding where to eat. The only reason why I am going out in public is because I am starving and the only good food in the compound is the restaurants or the bakers' Dauntless Cake.

"How about Chinese?" I only choose that choice because Tobias hates Chinese. Uriah said only our close friends noticed the breakup so I only have to avoid him. Actually I came up with the last part, Uriah just said nobody in Dauntless knew but my close friends.

"Fine. Lets go, me and Marlene planned something for tonight." He winked at me before guiding me down the hallway and towards the pit. I tossed my black hoodie over Tobias's shirt and buried my head in the hood with only my hair, that looked like lightening compared to my black hoodie showing. Uriah protectively wraps his arm around my waist and drags me into him as we make it across the crowd in the pit.

I duck my head down and watch my combat boots, to scared if I will see anybody I know and too scared to be overwhelmed if I saw who all the voices around me were owned to. Soon Uriah had the door open for me and I came right into the Chinese place. I pulled off my hood and brushed my hair with my fingers before sitting down with Uriah.

x.X.x

"Do you think your baby liked the Chicken?" Uriah joked has we walked down my apartment hallway. I laughed and looked down at my noticeable stomach even under a baggy hoodie.

"I hope so!" I laugh and push him friendly has he rolls his eyes.

"I hope your not over protective. I plan on taking him zip lining when his four, to the shooting range when five, jump the net when two, and teach it about Dauntless Manifesto when one." He smiled.

"He? And no way, his not shooting a gun till he knows what a gun can do. His not zip lining until he can properly fit in one. And only learning the Manifesto in school." I laugh.

"So he can jump to the net?" Uriah laughed. I shook my head and joined into the laugh until we were at my door. I sighed and turned to him with a smile on my face.

"Come tomorrow, okay?" I whisper.

"Okay." I smile and he engulfs me into a hug. I snuggled into his chest, he brought a smile to my face. I haven't smiled about anything other then my unborn baby for two months, to smile because of someone else was almost foreign. But I loved to smile and laugh and be happy. And Uriah made me like that. He didn't ask if I was okay when obviously I wasn't, he didn't lecture me about an unhealthy baby, or tell me he didn't like me.

* * *

**I will not give any spoilers so your thoughts can run all over the place!**

**Got any questions? Just ask on an review!**

** I posted at another time today because I wanted to see what is the best time to post! I usually post on Sunday or Friday Night but just sometimes it doesn't work well. I wont this time.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Tris POV_

"Hey." I smile while opening the door to reveal Uriah wearing all black as the rest of us in the Dauntless compound. He smiles and comes inside the room. I smile up at him and close the door. "Did you ask Marlene yet?" I tease and he chuckles, but I think I caught flaming red cheeks before he bowed his head down to hide it.

"No. I was thinking in about a week. Near the train tracks." I nod with a small smile. I woke up at ten this mourning, but the new thing is I didn't throw up. I didn't even feel weak, just a little bit but I only had two meals the last four days counting today. I was so happy, I just almost started jumping up and down until my baby gave me a painful kick in the stomach.

"Can we go to that burger place in The Pit? I forgot what it was called... But we been there and i'm very-" He shook his head violently so I stopped mid sentence in confusion, about to say _very hungry_.

"You have an appointment for him." He points at my stomach and I groan loudly.

"We don't know what gender it is yet! And I don't wanna go there. I'm fine." I start walking backwards into my bedroom, the room furthest from the door.

"Even the healthiest women have to go to the doctor when pregnant." He pointed out and I sighed again. The truth was, I wanted to go. I just wanted Tobias with me.

"Let me get dressed then." I was still wearing the hoodie from last night and black sweatpants. He nods so I walk into my bedroom and lock the door.

I strip off my clothing and change into black jeans and a thin black V-neck shirt and combat boots. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh. I still don't know if I should be happy that everyone who looks at me can assume I am pregnant by my stomach or angry.

It would be better with Tobias by my side. Then I wont have to think about all the pity glances I will earn or disappointed stares. I could just pull out of their head what they are thinking, "Shes raising a child by herself. She doesn't even look 20 yet." Or "Father didn't want baby." But it went on and on. Thats what I think of while standing in front of the mirror.

After another few seconds I walk out of the bedroom to see Uriah in the now open doorway. He makes a grin once he sees me. "There is the old Tris!" He jumps up in the air before running over to me even if there isn't that much space between us and hugs me.

"The old Tris isn't this fat." I giggle while wrapping my own arms around his neck.

"The old Tris didn't carry a baby that belonged to her soul mate either." Uriah said while pulling away from the hug and walking out the door without a second glance. I pause before running after him and closing the door behind me.

"His not my soul mate. We just broke up." I reply once I caught up to him. Now were in the entrance between my apartment hall and the chasm. I suddenly become very scared of the worlds reaction even if I already tried to prepare for it in front of my mirror. "Uriah.." What if Tobias saw me? What if any of my friends saw me?

"It's okay." I gulp and nod. He steers me gently into his side and tosses a hand over my shoulder so I cannot run away. We make it across the Chasm and towards the East Wing of The Pit. I was right. Half of the Dauntless here think Uriah is the father, I realize in shock. The other half know I was with Tobias just days before. They frown at me and Uriah while walking by.

"They think i'm a pregnant slut." I whisper to Uriah as we start leaving the crowd.

"Nah, they're just jealous my arm is around you." I frown and look up at him, his laughing.

"Do you mean they want you or me?" He looks down at me and shrugs.

"Both. We are the hot ones here." I laugh and lightly push him away.

"Not me. I'm pregnant." He laughs and tosses his arm around me once again. We make it to the front of the hospital and I breath in deeply.

"Don't come in with me please. That would be weird since you know your not.." I say awkwardly and he grins.

"I know. But the father isn't much of a father." He says the end in such a hostile tone, it scares me. He sounded like he wanted to murder Tobias.

"Uriah.. Its fine. Four... He didn't hurt me.." His eyes darken and he stares at me. I drop my hands awkwardly to my sides and watch him.

"Didn't fucking hurt you?! He fucking made you cry every day, While your bearing his child he is chugging down beer, when your fucking going to an appointment for his child he doesn't even go. He fucking told you he didn't want something you had!" He yells, some of the doctors and patients look at us in worried expressions, probably trying to figure out if they should stop Uriah yelling or let him be. "Your way to nice." He mumbled after a whole seven minutes, his eyes are back to it's chocolate brown and his voice is level.

"How'd you know I cry every day?" I whisper.

"I assumed. His an asshole." He shrugs. I bite my lip and look away to just see Doctor Freelander waving to me. I smile and turn back to Uriah. "It usually only takes thirty minutes." I tell him before following Doctor Freelander down pure white hallways.

X.x.X

Once were in the room she tells me to lie down on the same bed I always do. I gulp and watch her as she sets up the cream, even if I done this before. "How is Tobias?" He asks, only looking at me once during the question.

"We broke up." I whisper because I don't trust my voice to sound strong.

"Figured." He mumbled I bit my lip and looked down at my stomach. Doctor Freelander has pitch black hair and a face with a few wrinkles under his green eyes, he seems in his forties and his very nice. "Do you still have that mourning sickness?" He asks,

"Yes, but not today." He nods and types that into my file. "How about any shifting in your stomach or kicks." He asks.

"Sometimes some kicks but never really any movement." He nods to himself and continues typing.

"Do you feel okay? Do you get over 8 hours of sleep?" I shake my head quickly.

"No, the baby starts getting hungry around three in the mourning a bunch so I have to eat then usually." He nods again _but I haven't fed him or her the past days_. "Thats normal." He told me for reassurance and went back to the cream.

"When was the last time you ate?" I sigh. "Last night and three days ago but nothing other than that in four days." I gulp and he gives me a look of shock.

"I am gonna need you to have at least three meals a day. Preferably four meals." I nod. "I will eat after this, Sir." He nods.

"Do you have any questions?" I nod, "When will i know what the gender is? Am I having a C-section or doing it the normal way or whatever?" He smiles and gently lifts up my shirt up just enough to show my stomach and starts spreading the cream.

"Your about 14 weeks so about 3 to 4 more weeks." He informs me all concreting on spreading the cream and looking at the sonogram screen all at the same time. "And it looks like you will be having the baby normally but who knows, he or she could move from between now and then." He says.

"And what do you think it would look like?" I ask shyly. I won't be able to manage if this baby looked too much like Tobias when he wasn't there.

"I'm betting on blue eyes and brown hair. Because Erudite created this new scientific-" And he rambled on as if he made what the erudite did himself. The baby will remind me of Tobias. I sniffle back a sob, I can't do this. I need Tobias here, I need him to hold my hand as I give birth to this baby, when he or she goes off to their first day of school, and just so much more. "Tris? Were done. Do you want a copy of the sonogram?" I nod and he prints one out and hands it to me. "How is the baby?" I ask,

"Good. But like I said try to eat more, a lot more... And walking a few laps around the chasm won't hurt."

"Walking is hardly a challange, I'm going to go shoot a gun or punch something." Doctor Freelander smiles and claps my shoulder. The cream is off, he must have took it off while I was thinking. I toss my legs over the bed and stand up.

X.x.X

_Tobias POV_

I have been seated in front of this table for hours. I try to think of a way to get Tris back. But the thing is I don't derserve her.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I jump out of my seat the fastest I ever done in surprise. I walk over to my wooden door and turn the knob. It's pushed open even more by Uriah.

"What are you doing here?" I snap with narrowed eyes. I watch but don't act as he walks into the room and starts looking around before his eyes finally land on me.

"Getting Tris's stuff." He snapped.

"How is she?" He gives me a look that could scare the devil before walking into the bedroom and stuffing some of Tris's clothes and her diary in a duffel bag.

"Not very good thanks to you. But shes better now with me." Uriah replied while still placing clothes into the bag.

"Where is she?"

"You don't derserve to know." He shot back while finally standing up from the dresser and tossing the bag over his shoulder.

"Im the father of the baby." I say with clenched teeth, mad that Uriah is making Tris better instead of me. But also happy because Tris is happy.

"You didn't want the baby!" Uriah yelled and started going towards the door. I gripped his arm and pulled him back.

"I didn't mean none of that bullshit. I love that baby.. I know that now. Please... Tell her i'm sorry and that i'm there for her?" Uriah sighs loadly and looks towards the door.

"She has her own apartment and I am not telling her that because it's not my place to." I roll my eyes and let go of his arm.

"You better not hurt her."

"I wont, thats already been done by her ex." He barkd before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

x.X.x

_Tris POV_

"Was he okay?" I ask Uriah as soon as he was back in my apartment. He rolls his eyes and drops the duffel bag on the couch.

"He was fine. God, Tris he should be asking you this." He sighed and flopped down on the couch next to the duffel bag.

"Did he?" Uriah sighed and nodded. Tobias cares? I look down at my shoes.. Much more like my stomach and sigh. "Did you guys fight." Uriah says a no. "Do you think we could be together again some day?"

"Maybe. He wanted to say sorry but I told him I wasn't going to tell you but.." He stops talking once he realizes he did tell me.

I sit on the opposite side of the couch from him and tell him to hand me my diary I know its in the bag because I told him to get it while at Tobias's. He hands it over.

"Why can't I see I see what you write?" He pouts, but the humor in his eyes give him away.

"It's personal." I reply seriously. I tapped the sonogram I got today on the next blank page. I would feel so lost if someone read this. I got it a few days after I learned I was pregnant and every week I would write in it. So I wrote:

_Four days ago I left Tobias. I didn't know what to do but I guess Christina sort of got me on my feet enough to get an apartment for myself before I got off my feet again and stared out a window for a day. I haven't eaten much until Uriah came over and took me out to eat. I don't love him like I did.. And still do Tobias but he makes me smile and got me offically back on my feet even if I am still scared to walk in public. I went to the doctor today. The baby is healthy, I just need to eat more and have some exercise, which I will start tomorrow._

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review even if you have for last chapters, new readers follow and favorite! **

**You guys wanted Fourtris.. All of you. But I just can't have that yet so I made To bias POV. Reminder: Tris is 14 weeks pregnant, which is 2 months and 4 weeks. Please review and tell me some ideas because honestly I just have half of this planned. **

**By the way.. If you need any more fanfiction to keep you entertained while I am not updating.. Go to my profile and to what I favorited or followers. Most of those are Divergent or Mortal Instruments!**


	7. Chapter 6

**You should feel special, I had to take time off reading City of Heavenly Fire to type this chapter.**

Tris POV

Two Months later

I place my water bottle a few feet away from the orange punching bag. It's a routine now since that visit to the hospital two months ago. I eat breakfast, come here, punch the bag or sometimes throw knifes at the round targets for three to four hours, stop at the middle of the seven hours and go pick a small meal from the Pit for lunch, then continue for two or three hours before going home, making a meal then finally going to sleep to restart tomorrow.

Uriah comes every other day, Christina has shown about seven times. Uriah recently proposed to Marlene at where he planned, the train tracks three weeks ago. Now his busy preparing the wedding with her, but when he comes here to practice with me he confesses wedding planning is worst than getting in a verbal fight with Erudite transfers.

Christina and Will are still a good couple, but not engaged yet. Zeke and Shauna got back together I learned from Uriah a month ago, but like Will and Christina not engaged.

And me and Tobias? That's non-existent.

The orange punching bag never moves, no matter how much pressure I put into the bag it only moves at the most three inches. Tobias said almost two years ago that the bag never moves over a foot, since he said that I noticed he was right: When Eric punched the bag in front of the initiates last year it only moved about six inches.

I huff out a sigh before doing a fighting stance in front of the orange punching bag that goes from my shoulders to thighs and connected by a silver chain connecting to a bar a few feet below the ceiling, and start punching the bag. Sometimes just punching, kicking, or a whole set of combinations. I know this helps keeping my mind off of my troubling future and past, that all seems to be about my baby.

My baby. Dr. Freelander has told me a bunch of times about Erudite's 100% positive and accurate, new genotype table. He told me he has tried it on my line of genes and said my baby would have blue eyes and light brown hair. At night I wish that one of of Erudite's creations for once will be wrong and when I hold my baby for the first time I would be able to describe her with a patch of blonde hair on top her little head, and any color eyes but Tobias's dark blue pair.

Oh, I almost forgot.. Recently Dr. Freelander told me my baby will be a girl. A healthy one too if I continue what I am doing: Doing daily punches and throwing knifes, eating three meals per day, and sleeping as much as I can with a 24 week old baby inside of me.

x.X.x

I lean my back against the brick wall and hungrily devour my fresh hamburger from Dauntless Deli across the chasm. It wont fill my stomach, that is now big enough that Tobias wont be able to touch the top to bottom of my ribcage easily like before, as if he were going to even see me when I was this size ( or any size for now on .)

After I finish the hamburger I toss the wrapping into the trashcan and walk back over to the same orange punching bag, second one to the right and start punching it, as if it were Peter or Eric or Dallas. ( AN: You will learn about Dallas soon but he is an initiate from last year. )

I've recently made my new apartment more personal. The living room now has four pictures hung up over the sofa wall of a group picture of my paintball team, me and Christina on the edge of the Hancock building, and me, Will, Christina, Uriah, and Tobias in front of the Dauntless tracks.

The kitchen fridge has food stocked in it, a round table and filled cabinets and a now used stove and microwave. The bathroom has my favored supplies in it and my bedroom has a few pictures of me and friends. Then the guest bedroom, new the babies future room. It hasn't been painted yet but has a pink crib, some early aged baby clothes and supplies, toys, and dresser.

x.X.x

Tobias POV

I watch her. I keep an expanded image of the training room camera on my screen in the control room, the live stream completely hiding the other cameras around the Dauntless Compound. I've started watched her a month ago, to be honest. I watch her everyday as she does the same thing: Punch or kick the orange punching bag for three hours then eat a small meal.. Usually a hamburger, sandwich, or leftovers of what she ate sometime in the past (hopefully fresh.) Then she continues punching for one hour more than finally goes over to the targets and throws the knifes, with the same accuracy as two years ago.

I find myself smiling at her now as she walks over to the targets, unaware that I am watching her when she lifts up her black Underarmor shirt and looks at her growing stomach every few hours. Its cute actually.

I still watch when she throws her first knife and it strikes the red bullseye. "Yo, Four! Who's gonna watch the entrance if your drooling over your ex?" My shift partner, Wesley, a former Erudite and in the initiate class of last year asks from beside me.

"That's why I have you on my shift." I wink at him teasingly before turning my attention back to Tris. She is walking over to the target and pulling out three knifes all bundled into the bullseye.

"How pregnant is she?" Wesley asks.

"24 weeks now. I wish I knew the gender." I reply honestly. She hasn't told me, but Zeke told me his brother told him that Tris said she would tell him before she gave birth. I am just hoping she will, even if I don't deserve it.

"You don't know?! Everyone in Dauntless knows! It's a-" and I quickly press my hand into my ears and start humming loudly, it blocks out the sound of him talking. When I know, I want Tris to tell me. Because it is her place to.

"Im done!" Wesley yells suddenly in front of my face. I can tell he has said that more then once by the way he seems upset and his off of his chair.

"Don't tell me." I reply dryly. He nods.

x.X.x

I sit at the kitchen table with a paper plate of cheese pizza in my hands, staring at my fridge. I covered the white fridge with cut out pictures a week ago. Most of them consist of me and Tris or me, Tris, and others.

One of them is a picture of me, Tris, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Lauren, and Lynn in paintball gear, multicolored splashes of paint on our gear and holding up black paintball guns with us all smiling at the camera.

Another is Tris, Uriah, Will, and Christina at their initiation party after the final rankings were scored. Tris was smiling while holding her first cup of beer along with Uriah, then Will and Christina hugging.

But there was one of the most important pictures. Tris wore a Amity yellow dress caught in the wind in the middle of an Amity strawberry patch with her face looked down at me, kneeling on one foot with the famous black box perched in my hands. Amity Cameras caught the photo and I paid a good price for the picture from their control room worker.

Another was me kissing her cheek as she snapped the simple photo. Another of her and Christina holding up their T-shirts just enough for us or the camera to see their new belly-button piercings.

Another favorite of mine was me and Tris on the first few rungs of the Ferris Wheel during light hour with our clothes splattered yet again with multiple colors and a black paintball gun in our hands. Tris and me were kissing on the rungs, which I remembered afterward made our lips a mixture of blue and red, but not like the movies were the colors blended perfectly.

I sighed loudly and finished my pizza. I would do anything right now to change those first two months when Tris was pregnant. To be the father I wanted to be, the one who wasn't hiding from fear.

I finally dug into my mind deep enough to know why I allowed myself to become drunk most nights during then and ignore Tris. Buts a coward move. I am scared of being like Marcus, but in the end me avoiding to become my ruthless father made me exactly like him.

That night when Tris left me, I was balanced on being completely drunk and the state of being drunk yet aware. I was over the side of reckless when I came inside the apartment. I felt like hitting her, just like Marcus has done to my mother. I felt like hitting her or yelling at her, which scares me now. How do I know I can control that in the future, if there was one?

But once I saw the pain in Tris's face after she bolted for the dresser to pack, I hopped back to the awareness stage but it was too late. I messed up. The signs for it everywhere.

One hanging around my neck. The proposal ring, a silver diamond and the craved roman numerals 4 and 6 engraved in the side was hung around a thin black string around my neck.

But what hurts me even more is knowing this effected her more than it did to me. I don't have to carry a child of someone who doesn't want it, don't have to be stared out when walking alone in the Chasm or Pit. Least not for pity but anger, mostly from Dauntless men.

To be honest, I been beaton up a month ago from two Dauntless men I don't recognize beating me in the old apartment hallways. I didn't try to stop them because I deserved it. They told me that they did that before they did hit me thar it was before I gave Tris that future of being a single mom.

Dauntless may seem reckless, brutal, and fearless to the other factions but half of us (the good half) have caring hearts and have a small amount of abnegation in them. The ones that didn't even know Tris but stood up for her, like those guys.

I sigh loudly again and make my way to the bedroom and lay down on the king size bed. Very big now that it doesn't hold two people every night.

I close my eyes and wait for sleep to take over by making a promise to do something to help Tris take care of our baby, even if it wasn't the way I planned to take care of the baby.

When it feels like I am about to be officially taken over by dreams I hear a loud pounding. I open my eyes, recognizing it has knocking on my door. My breath hitches, it was only 9:00pm but that knock was just so familiar since I known the person.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and slowly walk out of my bedroom and towards the door, giving my brain time to snap out of the dream, but I was smart enough to know it wasn't. I finally opened the door.

**Everyone review, follow, and favorite! **


	8. Chapter 7

**I have learned that if I involve a bit of Fourtris action, there are more reviews. And by the way, I love you guys as much as I love Fictional boys.**

* * *

_Tobias POV_

She wears a black hoodie graying a bit because of usage with the orange Dauntless flame on the front and her name is labeled in capital letters in the back in orange, I cannot see her back now but I remember when she got the sweatshirt as a award for being a top initiate, her hair is a bit dark then usual and soaked at the ends which means she just showered and its up in a messy bun on top of her head, and she wears black yoga pants.

My breath hitches and I just look at her trying to meet her eyes, but never succeed because her blue eyes are casted south.

"H-hey" I bite my lip, mentally scolding myself for stuttering. I only stutter around Tris, she is the only girl who has ever made me worry how I look, what I say, and constanly be in my mind.

"Can I come in?" She says in a soft voice, still not meeting my eyes.

"Of course... Uh.." I step aside and watch as she walks into my apartment, the one she used to walk in so confidently into for two years, now like a puppy in a new home. She doesn't sit but just stands in front of my TV. I stride over to my couch and sit on the far left side. "You can sit down.." She does so on the far right side and stuffs her hands into her hoodie pockets.

Several minutes go by, I use them to my advantage. Her lips are bitten and you can see her stomach hump even while she is wearing the thick hoodie. Her eyes are casted down to her crossed legs and she's fiddling with something in her pocket.

"Your not going to like this…" she swallows hard and looks at me, her eyes covered in embarrassment and fear. I try to block the overwhelming pain in my heart when I realize the fear in her eyes is because of me. I finally nod for her to go on. "I wasn't going to do this at first, because I thought you wouldn't care.. And you probably don't still. But it's been one month and everyone in Dauntless knows about this and you'r the father so you deserve knowing even if you don't like acknowledging the baby or me.. And I just feel really bad for hiding this from you, and if I don't it will be harder when the baby is born... Just please don't scream at me." Her face is flushed when she is done rambling ( which I must say was attractive ) and her hand shuffling in her hoodie pocket increases.

"I care about our baby. And I would acknowledge you if I saw you, and I love that baby." She looks away quickly, blinking rapidly, trying to hold back tears but i cannot be sure.

"Then why did you say differently, why are blaming this whole fucking mess on me! And you don't even know this baby!" She yells at me, turning to face me once she is done. Her eyes are watery with tears stocked into them.

"Tris... I didn't mean to blame you. I made a mistake please.. I'm a guy I have no idea on what to say to a pregnant women.." When I see the look of regret in her already watery eyes I know I said this wrong. This is why I _showed_ Tris my past, by bring her to my fear landscape during her initiation.

"Just a pregnant women?!" She mumbles to herself, shes quickly on her feet and running towards the door just like the last time she was here. I quickly run after her and capture both of her skinny wrist in my hands like hand cuffs.

"I am not losing you again. You know I am horrible with words." I reply in my softest voice. I feel her relax as much as she can in my grip and her neck cranes to look back at me, very slowly I let go of her wrist, and she stays where she is.

"Uriah is a guy and he knows about me." She replies in a steady voice.

"Listen to me, please. I want to raise our baby, I know I said the opposite the last time you were here but I was drunk and scared. I forgot that you were human and you could be broken. But please understand me, I want to see that baby everyday almost as much as I want to see you everyday." I'm begging her now, I just can't let her go away again and never see me again. I want a second chance, even if I don't deserve one.

"Scared of what?!" She hisses.

"Being like Marcus. Hitting you or yelling at you, or touching the baby a wrong way." I reply. Her eyes soften now and I watch as her blue eyes scan me over.

"I know this hurts to say, but I thought your were gonna hit me that night." She replies evenly. I bite my lip and nod.

"I know.. I messed up so damn much."

"Could I tell you what I came here to tell you now?" She asks slowly and softly. I smirk a bit and nod, sitting myself back in the couch and after a few seconds she does too.

"I learned a month ago.. The baby is a girl and my doctor said she will have brown hair and blue eyes like yours." She says while bravely searching my eyes. I feel a large smile cover my face as my eyes lands on her stomach.

"That's _perfect_." I whisper I quickly look up to see Tris has wiped a tear out of her eye and she is looking at me. My smile vanishes and I use all my power to keep my hand placed in my pockets and not to brush the tear away.

"What did I do?" I ask instead.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy... I didn't know if I would look like a human punching bag when I left here." She says in embarrassment. I chuckle softly and scoot a bit towards her.

"You will be a wonderful mother." I whisper to her. She smiles widely, as large as mine a few seconds ago and her eyes sparkle.

"Thanks, I was so nervous about that. I mean I am only **18** and I'm a single mom, I don't know how to take care of a baby and all of Dauntless stare me down in pity. That just made my day basically." She sighs and smiles again.

"I hope you'r not a single mom." I whisper, without being very aware about my actions I lean forward and slide her hands out of her pockets and grasp them in mine. Her breath hitches and she stares at our joined hands then in my eyes. I smile at her surprise.

"Wait a second.." She tears her hands away from mine and grabs a white folded paper from her pocket and hands it to me. "Its the most recent sonogram." She explains.

I smile and look at the picture of our baby before setting it carefully down on the wooden table in front of the couch. Tris puts her lips in a tight line and joins our hands together again. "I missed you so much, Tobias. You don't even understand. I keep seeing you while i'm in the training room. Every time I look at myself in the mirror I wonder if you would like what I was wearing. I keep looking into my future to just somehow always end up seeing our baby, me, and you."

"Me too.." I reply, pretty lamely compared to Tris's speech about the future we dream of. She smiles, tears ring her eyes but this time I know it is because she is happy.

"Stay still.. Don't move." She whispers. I knit my eyebrows together in confusion but don't move. She takes a deep breath before leaning towards me and just very slowly detaching our hands and putting one in my hair and the other on my cheek, rubbing gentle circles on my cheek. I am very tempted to lean forward and kiss her already but I remember she said not to move, and I think she said that because she wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss me.

Hers eyes search mine and I just stare right back into hers. Her lips part and in a quick second her lips are on mine and she is gently kissing me, as if I would fall from her grasp in any moment.

She pulls away after a quick second of kissing and smiles. "Please, move now." I smile widely and wrap my hands around her waist and press her against me. She kisses me and moves into my lap. I sigh into her sweet mouth, the pair of lips I missed for so much. I move my fingers up and tangle them into her blonde hair and kiss her harder, she does the same.

We pull away when we run out of air, she has a wild look in her eyes and her hair is a mess. I chuckle and she smiles. "What? You didn't enjoy that?"

"What was _that_?" I smile her cheeks are covered with a shade of red and she slowly starts smiling.

"I love you so much." She says finally, I nod and kiss her forehead.

"I love you more."

x.X.x

_Tris POV_

I blink my eyes open and stiffen when I feel a muscular back pressed against me and arms looped around my waist. It's so foreign it takes me a moment to realize what happened yesterday and where I am. I breath in and smile, trying to snuggle even closer to Tobias.

"Hey Tris.." Tobias mumbles in his sleepy voice.

"I still love you... In case you thought I was drunk last night." I giggle and turn my body to face him.

"And I still love you... In case you thought I had Amity peace serum in me." He winks and I laugh.

"That was only one time and they did that because I was mad at Robert!" I laugh at the memory and he chuckles.

"You should've known not to curse an Amity member out." I smile and shrug. After a long five mintues of comfortable since I break the silence,

"This is pretty blunt.. But could I move in with you again?" I ask with a small shy smile.

"Of course." He smiles and kisses my forehead.

x.X.x

Four hours later we have all of my belongings from my apartment in the right spaces and I returned the key to Max. It wasn't easy for both of us because Tobias had to do almost all of the heavy lifting, and I was picky enough to tell him the exact spots to put the stuff.

Tobias's apartment is pretty big and in the highest level of Dauntless, which means penthouses. Dauntless penthouses aren't really big but Tobias's is compared to the normal apartments that consist four rooms.

Tobias's place has a livingroom, kitchen connected to a dining room, a laundry room, ahallway that connects to twi guest rooms, a bathroom and a master bedroom. We now have one guest room that is the babies room, having all the furniture in it already expect painted walls, the other guest room a bonus room which consist of a computer, punching bag, target with stored knives in a high shelf in our room, and a couch.

I felt so happy when Tobias brought a can of pink paint a minute ago and promised to start painting the room tomorrow. He even went as far as buying enough baby clothes for her first five months and some toys. I am still trying to find out who is more happy that we are together again. Either me, Tobias, or the 15 year-olds Dauntless. Apparently I quote Amanda a 15 year-old Dauntless, "The whole Dauntless missed seeing Fourtris every day."

It is kinda scary being looking up upon the Dauntless born.

x.X.x

"I got pizza!" Tobias hollers from the kitchen. I smile and hop off the king size bed and run into the kitchen. Tobias chuckles and hands me a paper plate and himself one.

"Don't laugh! I am feeding an almost five month old baby!" He puts his hands up in surrender and bites into his own slice. I grab a slice and jam almost half of it in my mouth, Tobias gives me a scolding look.

"I hope the baby has my eating manners." Tobias chuckles and takes another bite of pizza neatly, holding the crust, taking reasonably size bites and whipping his lips after biting into it.

"Ask Doctor Freelander. She is obsessed with Erudite's new genotype method thing." I roll my eyes and take another bite, one a bit smaller than the last.

"Did Tris Prior just roll her eyes?!" Tobias chuckles. "And there isn't a recessive and dominant thing about eating." Tobias adds I roll my eyes again and smirk.

"Caleb got all the smart genes." I shrug and he laughs. "But Erudite could make that returning and defensive gene thing." Tobias almost spits out his gulp of soda and I choke back a laugh but fail.

"How did you get a aptitude test consisting of Erudite?!" Tobias manages to say after chocking over soda.

"Dunno." I laugh and finish the slice of pizza. I pick up the paper plate and start walking into the kitchen to throw the plate into the trash when the pictures covering the fridge catches my eyes. I gasp and stare at the entire collage in amazement. He missed me this much?

"What's wrong?" Tobias walks into the kitchen and he looks at the covered fridge. "Oh.."

"I had no idea we had these pictures!" I examine after a full two minutes and point at countless ones, Tobias proposing, us eating Amity bread, swimming at the lake behind Dauntless compound, standing in the black net.

"I found them." He shrugs.

"We should totally put this on a pin board!" I smile and start tearing down the pictures in the speed of light but still not creating a flaw in the pictures or the fridge.

x.X.x

"I am not looking at your fat butt, I swear!" Tobias yells while clutching a pillow up to his eyes. I made him promise to not look while I change, no matter how many times he seen me seen me bare in the past I don't want him to see my huge stomach specially when we just got back together.

"My butt is not fat! Its perfectly normal." I laugh and smack my butt playfully even if he _hopefully_ can't see me.

"You know I can't control myself when you do that Tris!" Tobias yells and starts unburying himself in the blankets.

"No! Stay please!" He inhales in deeply and again covers his eyes with the pillow.

After moment, I turn back to the mirror and start peeling off my clothes and put on pajama shorts and one of Tobias's worn out shirts. I sigh and stare at the mirror, I really hope Tobias is right and I will be a good mother. It gives me more hope when I know Tobias will be there with me and he believes in me.

"You look fine!" Tobias grumbles and throws a pillow at me. I catch it before it hits my face and chuckle.

"You peeked!" He covers his face with his hands but still says,

"It was so worth it." I laugh and jump into the bed beside him. I get myself under the already warm covers and snuggle up in front of him.

"Now about your butt.." He says, I chuckle and grasp his lips in mine.

After ten minutes of making out I finally pull away and gasp in air. "I'm tired."

"I'm wide awake." He whispers and pulls my stomach right against his. I smile and snuggle my head into the crook of his neck and shoulders.

"Good night." I say, ignoring his objections to sleep. He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"I missed nights like these so much." Is the last words I hear before the sweet darkness takes over.

**Please review, favorite, and follow! Review any questions and I will answers them!**

**And if you want you can review some baby names, I have it already Chosen but if you give me a better one I may use it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**I am gonna be honest with you guys and admit I am 22 and live on the streets... just kidding! That would be awkward cause someone living on the streets shouldn't be writing fanfiction. Anyways I am 12 years old and just getting out of 7th grade the 13th.**

* * *

_One month later,_

_Tris POV_

I watch Tobias rub his sweaty hands on his blue jeans for the hundredth time today. I try not to laugh because of how nervous he is. It's been a entire month since me and Tobias got back together. Since then we haven't done anything different from when we were together the first time expect we painted the baby's room pink and eat a lot more.

Right now were in Dauntless's hospital waiting room, waiting for Dr. Freelander to call us back for my baby's appointment. This is Tobias's first time attending one and if you couldn't assume from his actions, his _really_ nervous. The waiting room only has one pregnant mother in her early thirties, a couple in their late twenties in the corner, and us in the middle of the room.

"Am I supposed to go in the back with you?" Tobias asks for the third time since we sat down. I chuckle and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, for the third time." I keep my voice polite and sweet, his questions don't annoy me like someone else's would, and its more funny than anything else.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't that be wrong since your six months pregnant and i'm _just now_ starting to go?" He gushes all in one long breath, I frown and turn my head to look at him. You can see his eyes brows are scrunched together because his thinking, his blue eyes are clouded in confusion, and his bottom lip is torn on the very top layer because he has been chewing it.

"Well it is, but nobody will stop you." He groans and tosses his head back against the blue chair and starts rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. "But I want you to attend all of my next appointments." I reassure him after he has dropped his hands back into his lap.

"Really?" I watch his adams apple as he gulps for a second and then nod. "Okay but don't laugh at me if I do something wrong or ask to many questions." He actually looks worried when he directs me this, I smile.

"I am gonna laugh at you now since you said that and your supposed to ask questions." I have a feeling Tobias will come up with really good questions and a mixture of basic ones like, "Will she have to have a C-section?" I giggle mentally. Dr. Freelander already told me I will not need a C-section, the technology in Erudite already planned it out. ( Shocker right? Yea, no! )

"What normally happens during one of these?" Tobias asks after a few seconds.

"Well, they ask you a few questions about how its going along, then look at the sonogram, direct you to do this or keep on doing what your doing and-" I cut myself off when Dr. Freelander comes in and calls out my last name. He smiles at me once he finds me and beckons for me to follow him the down the familiar hall.

"Are you sure I am supposed to be here? I don't see many guys here?" Tobias asks while nervously squeezing my hand as we walk down the hallway, following Dr. Freelander.

"Thats because its 7:30 in the mourning." I chuckle and lightly shoulder him to relax and have fun. He sighs and runs his fingers into his dark brown hair. Eventually Dr. Freelander gets to the room I am always taken into and I lay myself on the white bed. Tobias keeps his hand firmly in mine as we both watch Dr. Freelander mix up the gel that will soon go on top of my big stomach.

I feel Tobias's hand stiffly squeeze mine when Dr. Freelander lifts up my shirt like he always does and spreads the gel with this rubbery knife thing but with no points on my stomach. I steal a glance at Tobias and try to reassure him with my face expression, that I would never like my fifty year old doctor. ( Or anyone else. ) He seems to loosen up with that and I mentally sigh for that and turn my attention on the screen where the sonogram will appear. Right now the screen is turned off.

"Any questions, Eaton or Prior?" Dr. Freelander asks us while sitting himself down onto the computer chair and turning on the screen.

"Is there anything else we should do to keep the baby healthy?" Tobias asks in his Instructor Four voice. I try to keep a straight face but slightly fail because I feel my lips come up in a small smirk.

"Continue what your doing but you could use more vegetables and fruits." Well I hope Tobias knows I will not do that even for the baby. I hate all vegetables and fruits except, Pineapple, Mangos, Corn, and GreenBeans.

"Do you think she will come at the due-date?" I ask. The due-date is about 15 weeks away, 3 months. I can't wait to get this baby out of me so I could actually see her and not have to handle the pain she gives me when she moves or is upset.

"It still looks like it. The appointments will start becoming more frequent starting now because you are so close. And you know... Divergent." I do a small nod, I knew Dr. Freelander both me and Tobias divergence since I came to him. And nobody really knows the side effects of Divergence, specially with a baby with parents that are both Divergent.

Suddenly the screen sparkes to life and loads the sonogram. I smile widely at the picture of our baby. Tobias pays the money for the sonogram, different since every appointment i had to pay for it. I keep smiling as we walk hand-in-hand out of the hospital and towards home.

The smile vanishes ten minutes into our slow walk home. I let go of Tobias welcoming hand, clench my teeth and press a hand to my stomach.

"Tris? You okay?! Oh god.. Do we need to go back?" Tobias urgently tries to swipe me off my feet, although that sounds very tempting I want to appear strong. So i just nod my head.

"It's okay. Just keep going." Tobias opens his mouth but closes it again and starts walkings with me towards his apartment. My stomach pain doesn't lesson like it usually does after a minute. Did my water break? I don't even know how to tell. Isn't water supposed to come out? I shake my head, the doctor just told me it will be three months.

I see the Chasm exactly when I feel bile rising in my mouth, I dash towards the railing and open my mouth, waiting for it to gush out into the water. It never does. I stand there with my hands gripping the railing so hard my fingers turn white, looking down at the churning water.

"Tris? Please tell me whats going on. It's scaring me and it and seems like your about to jump."

I whirl around to face him and my temper snaps like a twig, "You seriously think I am gonna goddamned jump like Al, and Cameron, and Lucy? You should know me enough to know i would never end my life like that specially with a baby in me." I reply with a life ending voice and look back at the water.

"Tris, come on." He knows not to fight with me when I am like this. I just turn away from the Chasm and walk towards his apartment, trying to ignore the growing stomach pain.

x.X.x

I flop myself into Tobias's bed as soon as I get into his apartment and scream into the pillow, trying to get rid of the pain that I swear will end me. I hear footsteps and look up from the pillow to see Tobias leaning over the bed, hesitantly trying to brush my cheek with his fingers. I smile and weakly tug him into bed with me.

"You okay?" He whispers after covering himself with blankets and doing the same for me. I shake my head and whip a few tears off my cheek.

"Im so scared, Tobias. I don't even fucking know if this is normal pain or I am going into labour!" We promised to be honest with each other almost a full three years ago, I still keep that promise and so does he.

"Your okay... Come here?" He opens up his arms, I roll into them with no objection and wrap his hands around my stomach.

"It still hurts." I mumble after a moment. I sigh and roll up my shirt to look down at my stomach. I feel Tobias's fingers curl into my rolled up shirt fabric and slide it off me. I smile and snuggle deeper into him if that is possible.

I don't care right now that I am only wearing shorts and a bra and in bed with Tobias Eaton. I have done this with him before. Then I wasn't this big but it still has the same feeling. We both look down at my stomach slowly the pain ebbs away into nothingness and I smile.

"Uriah wants to jump into the net with the baby when shes two." I suddenly say. Tobiss laughs into my hair, I join along in his laughter.

"That is not happening." Tobias says after our laughter dies down. I nod my head multiple times in agreement.

"Want anything?" I hear Tobias ask thirty minutes later, I spent the time going in and out of a dreamless sleep.

"Food and a relaxing bubble bath." I mummer honestly. Tobias chuckles and to my surprise I feel his body leave mine and hear the water running a second later.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry it is only like 1,700 words long.**

**Please leave questions in review box!**

**Remember reviews, follows, and favorites makes me update faster**


	10. Chapter 9

**Updating in a fast pace now since I don't think I will get the amount of feedback I have been getting over the summer due to the fact of vacation and different schedules. So over the summer I am just updating on Sundays!**

* * *

_Tris POV_

I snuggle deeper into Tobias's warm bare chest and let out a small yawn. I am highly aware that I been sleeping over nine hours and Tobias should be heading to work at the Control Room but for some reason I still feel his chest against my back.

"Tris.." He mumbles into my ear, sending electric shocks into my body even if I should be used to his touch by now, but I never have gotten used to it and that makes any form of contact so much better. His lip brushes the top of my ear, right above where he nicked it during my initiation. I smile and groan at the same time.

"Yea?" I know he wants me to get up so we can start the day but I am finally using the, _I am pregnant_ excuse. But in my perspective I am six months pregnant, only nineteen, am targeted by a bunch of power players from my initiation and the other three initiates after that, and _finally_ two of the dauntless leaders hate me. So it would be safer for me and the baby to stay in me and Tobias's apartment verse the Dauntless. ( AN: The leaders are Eric and a newbie )

"I have to go to work. I am already an hour late." My eyes fly open in record speed and I am straddling his chest in only ten seconds. I look down at him and start aggressively shaking my head.

"Please don't go." I pull out my bottom lip and stare down at him, trying to ignore the fact that I am straddling my hot boyfriend who his shirtless. It didn't work.

"I have to." I try my hardest not to laugh because even though he said that, his body obviously doesn't want to go. His hands are gripping my waist and his blue eyes are staring up at me.

I sigh and stand up ten minutes later. I watch as Tobias gets out of bed and starts getting ready for work in a rush. We spent the ten minutes making out and me gently teasing Tobias to stay. He finally got the power to stop me and start getting ready sadly.

"Bye, sorry." He kisses my forehead in a rush before jogging out of the bedroom. I soon hear the front door being opened and then slammed shut. I sigh and look down at my phone.

x.X.x

Twenty minutes later I am opening the door for Christina and stepping aside to let her in. She looks me up and down before walking into the place. I shut the door with a _thud_ and lean against it. "How come we haven't seen each other for like four months?!" She demands I sigh, I knew I had to explain soon because she is my bestfriend and I haven't had a fun conversation with her for five months.

"Five months actually. And well you know how me and Tobias started fighting when I was pregnant then I left him after two months of it and you helped me get that apartment. Well afterwards I started hanging out with Uriah and doing _normal_ stuff. Then I went to Tobias's apartment three months after that and told him about the babies gender and we just made up there so yea.." I gesture wildly at the place and she smiles widely before collapsing onto the sofa. I sit beside her not so gracefully and turn towards her.

"How about your life?" I raise my eyebrows to tease her. She smiles widely again and shows me her ring finger where a diamond ring lays around a gold band.

"Will proposed two nights ago at the Chinese place at the left wing at The Pit!" I smile for her, I try to beat her smile but hers is ear to ear, unbeatable

"How about you Tris? You and Tobias? Your stomach?" She giggles at me and then points at my round belly.

"Well.. I am six months pregnant and got three more months to go. Still hot of course-" I laugh and so does she, "- He hasn't proposed _again_ yet but thats acceptable and were really close again."

"Have you done _it_ again yet?" She quirks up an eyebrow and licks her lips naughtily. I blush and laugh at the same time, making a weird mix.

"Your nasty! I am pregnant, No!" I continue laughing until I see her face has gone serious.

"Your not pregnant are you?!" I ask, I tried to mask my shock but utterly failed. I try to keep a welcoming face as I wait for her answer.

"Of course not! I was just wondering because I never thought of you as pregnant at nineteen so I dunno." I sigh and stick out my tongue.

"I didn't either but it really is eventful in Dauntless." She smiles. Suddenly her phone goes off and she is digging into her bag for her phone. She pulls it out and smiles at a text message.

"Who was that?" She looks back up at me with the look I know so well to pinpoint exactly, it's the, I am gonna dress you like Barbie rather you like it or not. I groan and start scooting away from her as if I could escape.

"Will." She replies. I knit my eyebrows in confusion but she doesn't answer the obvious question but instead grabs me by my arm and drags me down the hallway and into me and Tobias's room.

x.X.x

One hour later I am in front of a mirror and sitting down on a small wooden chair. My hair is up in a wet messy bun and a towel is wrapped around me. "Hurry up and close your eyes! That shower took way to long!" I groan but close my eyes. The shower took ten minutes, it took Christina fifty minutes to figure out what type of makeup to use, how much makeup, and what to wear. I still haven't got to seen what she chosen.

I feel makeup brushes lighting pressing on my face as I slowly fall asleep. Right when I am about to fall asleep I wake right back up by lipstick being painted on my lips. "Wow, I can't believe you fell asleep, well anyway open your eyes."

I do as she said and blink several times in disbelief. I am wearing black eyeshadow that fades out the opposite sides of my nose, and it consist silver blended with black in the corners. I also have a very thin line of eyeliner under my eyes and mascara making my lashes curve upward, creating a Smokey eye affect, it brings out my dull blue eyes.

I am also wearing a light layer of foundation on my cheeks and forehead then light pink lipstick. I smile widely and turn around to hug Christina but she stops me before I can even touch her,

"Stop. You are gonna get me wet and ruin your makeup." She says it seriously but she is smiling. I smile too. "Now change into the clothes on the bed." I nod and walk over to the bed. Christina walks out of the bedroom so I drop my towel and change.

Christina made me wear a white vest top, black blouse, black leggings, and my regular combat boots. I smile at my reflection in the mirror. I hope Tobias likes it at this double date.

Christina comes back in moments later and starts quickly doing my hair into a simple side braid.

x.X.x

Christina told me the address to the location we were meeting up with Will and Tobias then left to change into her clothes and do her makeup at her apartment. Now here I am, alone walking to the front door of the restaurant, Dauntless Chefs. The most cliché name but one of the best restaurants at Dauntless.

"Hey," I whirl my head around to see Tobias dressed very fancy behind me. He is wearing black dress pants and a professional black top over it. I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks as I wonder how I ended up with such an incredible guy.

"Hey, where is Will?" I keep a smile on my face and let him wrap his hands around my waist.

"Why would Will be here?" He asks after a moment. I knot my eyebrows together and look up at him,

"Christina said it is a double date…" I trailed off when I saw he was trying to hide a smile. "Ugh she lied! This really is a date!" I laughed

"You don't want to go on a date with me?" Tobias chuckled, but behind that I could see he is actually worried I am going to reject him.

"I really want to." I whisper he smiles and leads me inside the restaurant and to our table. The room is crowded and each table is covered in white silk with a candle tray holding a lit candle in the middle of each table. The wallpaper has angels on them and little wall paintings scattered around. I smiled and looked across the table at Tobias.

"You look amazing." He said after scanning me up and down.

"Thanks, you do too." He looked down at his own clothes and nodded. "Can you order for me? I don't know what I want or what they even serve here." He chuckles and nods.

Five minutes later a waitress comes by and takes our orders, less then a second passes before she passes us a wine glass with champagne in it. I sip it twice and sit it back down onto its holder.

"Thanks for this. I really wasn't expecting it." I say while he is drinking his champagne. He puts it back down on the table, leaving the glass half full.

"You deserved it. And I had extra cash." He gave me a small smile.

"You don't have to use your cash on me." I reply.

"I want to." He said casually, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. I smiled and watch him watch me.

"Your incredible." I said after five minutes of us analyzing each other.

"And your perfect."

x.X.x

"Where are you taking me?" I ask him for the fourth time since we exited the restaurant and headed the opposite way from our apartment.

"It's a surprise." He says for the fourth time.

The stone hallway soon opens up into a stone cavern overlooking the Chasm somehow. "How do you keep finding these secret places?" I joke while walking over to the edge of the cavern that overlooks the Chasm.

"I been here for five years. One of those years were spent very lonely for me." I giggle and turn back to face him.

I watch him as he looks around the room for the first time before suddenly dropping to one knee. At first I think he has found something on the stone floor or has to tie his sneakers but know a second later what he is doing.

"I don't really have a speech because I didn't know when I was gonna do this again so I would wing it but I am horrible with words so I will only do four words. Will you marry me?" I smile widely down at him.

He looks so small when he is kneeling like this. His face is put together with determination and curiosity. His little imperfections like the scar under his mouth and above his left eye, his small double chin, and hooked nose just makes him more perfect. I slide out of my daze to see his awkwardly shifting his footing, still waiting for the answer.

"Yes, Tobias!" I smile widely at him, pull him up so fast he may have tripped if it wasn't for me burying my hands in his head and pressing my lips to his.

"Woah, wait." He chuckles and pulls away, he breaks away a ring around a thread around his neck and slide it on my ring finger. I look down at the diamond ring to realize it was the same ring I earned almost a year ago when he proposed the first time. I smile widely and bring my lips back to his.

x.X.x

He gently lays me down in the bed even if we are rushing to connect our lips together again. I watch him as he takes off his black shirt and dress pants in a swift motion and climb ontop of me. I try to find out if he took off his pants to be more comortable or because he wanted to go further then just kissing.

I don't know what I would prefer.

I let out a small moan as he starts sucking on my senstive spot, my body immediatly respounds to the pleasure by buckling my hips into him. He smiles against my neck before pulling away and looking down at me.

"I don't want to go all the way." I tell him, before he is worst then a wild animal and cannot control himself. He sighs before nodding, then flings off my blouse leaving me in my white vest top.

"I am gonna stop now." He whisper after kissing me once then laying down beside me.

"I'm sorry, I still kinda have that fear even if it isn't in the landscape and I am pregnant, and my stomach hurts like shit." I sigh and snuggle up into him.

"Your stomach still hurts?" He asks, I feel the rise in his chest as he breaths in air and the drop when he breaths it out.

"Yea, but it really is nothing." I try to reassure him, surprisingly it does.

"I love you so, so, so much Tris." He whispers into my hair before I let myself fall asleep.

**I don't really like how I wrote the date because it was so robot like but oh well! **

**Please give me a lot of feedback because I am thirsty for it and ask any questions you want!**


	11. Chapter 10

**This is mostly a filler chapter because I have writers block, I don't want to skip over two months between chapters, and I didn't wanna have to take a whole day of trying to think something out when you deserved an update today.**

* * *

_One month later_

_Tobias POV_

I watch her sleeping form with a large amount of curiosity. I have done this during her initiation, when I first let her into my old apartment. But she has changed in the almost three years since than and that change has its negatives and positives.

Her hair flows onto her pillow and her face looks like it would maybe when she was twelve. You wouldn't be able to guess she was pregnant or engaged if you only saw her sleeping face right now. Her lips are parted slightly and she inhales and exhales every minute, making her body rise then fall.

She is only wearing one of my worn out black T-shirts. I have to say it looks better on her then it ever did on me. I look down at the very noticeable bump across her stomach and sigh loudly.

I want the baby almost as much as I love Tris, but am I really ready to take care of a little girl? A little girl who would look up at me for advice and cry in the middle of the night for me. The answer is no.

I don't even know how to change a dirty diaper or get a baby to stop crying. I don't even know if she will like me or not. I am not even sure if I can touch the baby, I don't like it but I have Marcus's genes in me.

x.X.x

I hold her blonde hair out of her face as she pukes out her insides. After five minutes the puking stops and she flushes it down the toilet. "Ugh." She mumbles as she collapses against me.

"Do you need any medicine?" I question, she has rejected the help of pills for a month know but I still ask her every day when this happens.

"No." She says, the same as every day. "I want this baby out, Tobias." She says with a noticeable pleading in her voice. I sigh and rub circles on her stomach hoping to sooth her.

"Me too." I whisper into her ear.

* * *

**Ugh sorry only 400 words but I don't want to skip till the birth on this chapter and also didn't want to drag things along in this chapter!**

**expect this:**

**Tris going into labour next chapter!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite for the next update to hopefully be Friday or Sunday! **

**Oh and if your a Cheerleader please tell me because I have a question**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry it took like 3 days! I was busy because yesterday the internet was really slow! Thursday I had a friend over!**

_One month and three weeks later!_

_Tris POV_

I watch the black water (that I know is actually clear or blue but it seems black with the dark lightening), trying to find something different in the pattern of small waves but find nothing interesting. Tobias is in the Control Room but it's almost time for his shift to be over. Christina sits beside me and the brightness of her phone is the only thing that allows me to see her face.

"I don't know why you wanted to come down here, it's boring." Christina says with a small chuckle, she knows why I wanted to, she knows this is where me and Tobias shared our first kiss and we both had fun here.

"You'd rather be with Will?" I laugh, teasing her. She nods her head furiously.

"Hell yeah!" But she still stayed seated and lets her phones brightness keep the cavern lit.

"When do you have to be at work?" I ask her after a moment of silence. Her eyes grow wide and she looks down at her phone to check the time. I think she knew the answer before looking at her phone.

"Shit, well I gotta go! You sure I shouldn't let Will bring you back to your place? His off today." She asks me with concern laced into her voice as she stands up and starts dusting off the back of her jeans.

"I'm fine. I have like two weeks more before the baby is born and you know how accurate Erudite is." I smile up at her, she nods before running up the path heading to the chasm.

Once I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore is when I turned my attention back to the water. It was maybe fourteen feet below where the cavern was yet the waves reached just a few inches below the ground of the cavern I'm in.

Tobias wont come home for another hour which meant another hour down here for me, I didn't think it would be very safe for me or the baby if I tried walking up the narrow path when I could barely walk straight in the hallway. But I didn't mind.

Tobias promised to get me Ben & Jerrys when we got home so I was looking forward to that. There was a high change the baby wont throw it up, like she has with literally all the foods I had the past three months expect Icecream. It was a mystery how I was this big with so little food in me, but well there was an almost nine month old baby in me.

_x.X.x_

"Damn it." I hissed under my breath two minutes after the pain started. I had stomach pain every day, maybe twice a day but it never hurt this bad. I thought being beat up by Peter, Drew, and Al was ruff but I stand corrected.

The stomach pain continued for another five minutes then would ease down until it could be easily ignored, then three minutes later it started right back up again. It was giving me mixed thoughts on calling for help or waiting it out.

I quickly made my decision when my yoga pants got wet between my thighs.

I wasn't no expert in telling when a lady went into labor but it was pretty obvious for me. I started to panic when I realized it was 7:30 and I was in a cavern only a _few_ amount of people knew about.

"Help me!" I yelled into the air, hoping someone near the Chasm railing would hear me. Apparently some people did because I started hearing murmuring above, but nobody went into action. After all this wasn't my old faction where people would snap to help others in a blink of an eye even if it was dangerous for themselves. This was Dauntless.

"Please! Someone _freaking_ help me!" I was very tempted to curse but I thought better of it at the last moment because then some people wouldn't be willing to help me.

"Tris!?" I heard a familiar voice yell nervously above me. I let out a breath of relief I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Zeke! Help me please! Go down the path between the rocks towards your left." I felt really lucky I remembered where the path was.

A moment later Zeke was standing beside me with his eyebrows drawn together. "D-do you need Four? Whats going on?"

"No, I don't think I can hold on much longer! Just take me to the hospital!" I furiously tried to wipe away some of the tears spilling down my cheeks and collected in my eyes but couldn't stop them fast enough. I was so scared, this wasn't normal and what if I didn't make it to the hospital in time?

"Umm... I don't know... No offense Tris but your like two times your previous weight and I never been up the path.. So I could drop you and then you'd... Die." He seemed very nervous about being in this situation. I was tempted to just tell him to get Tobias from the control room but I _knew_ I couldn't hold on that long.

"I'm going to die if I don't get to the hospital anyway!" I said fiercely, hoping it would do the trick and he'd start taking me to the hospital.

It did.

Zeke came over and lifted me up bridal style and started slowly going up the path. I tried not to clutch onto his shirt too much but I couldn't help when another painful ripple coursed into my body, I screamed in pain also.

"What's wrong?!" He stopped in the middle of the path and looked down at me.

"Don't worry about it! Just hurry up!" He nodded and luckily he went a bit faster. I tried to concentrate on my breathing that was now becoming heavy and in large gasps.

Eventually we made it out of the path and Zeke started running as fast as he could with me in his arms. I watched in a blur as serveral people stared at us in either confusion or horror. I spotted Will in the crowd, once he locked eyes with me he ran over.

"Get Four." I pleased, he nodded than rushed towards the Control Room stairs. I turned my head and buried my face into Zeke's black shirt and tried to ignore the pain but that was impossible.

"Doctor! Anyone, her water broke!" I heard Zeke yell, it was then when I opened my eyes and turned away from his chest to see we were in a bright waiting room. The hospital.

I watched as a nurse I didn't know the name to but recognized hurled a hospital stroller towards us. Zeke carefully settled me onto it and just like that two nurses were hurling me away.

_X.x.X_

I now lay in a proper bed in a white hospital room with three doctors crowding me. Telling me to stay calm and not to push. If only I could breath easily. It felt like one of my lungs has exploded and left me gasping for air in every inhale.

All I did was scream for Tobias though. They just kept telling me he wasn't here and I should help myself by trying to stay calm. I didn't listen and just kept struggling.

My screaming stopped when I finally saw Tobias run into the room and literally almost knocked over a nurse who was taking notes on a clipboard. I would have laughed if this was a different situation.

"Tobias." I whispered with so much relief obvious in my breath.

"Im so sorry I wasn't here.." He mumbled into my hair has he stroked it. Half of my pain immediately disappeared.

"Your here now." I whispered, he nodded with a thin smile and kissed my forehead. "Could you ask them whats going on me with me?" I whispered, completely serious. He nodded and after he gave me a soft kiss on the lips he got up from the chair and walked over to one of the doctors. I couldn't hear them.

He came back and took my hand in his, okay this was getting me really scared. "They want you to stay here for the next three weeks but they are not sure if they could keep the baby in there for that long. They want the baby to stay inside you until the due date, I told them that if your in to much pain to just go ahead and let you push."

"Okay," I whispered and tried not to let my fear show in my eyes.

_Tobias pov, an hour before_

"Dude, Four. You might wanna see this!" I opened my eyes and raised my head from the desk. I looked at my shift partner confused.

"Can you let my sleep?" I have been sleeping for two hours and and I think i would have slept the entire night until he woke me up. Tris wakes up in the middle of the night because of nightmares or stomach pain, which wakes me up so I could help her. Its not like I hate helping her, its just it was taking its toll on my energy for the next day.

"Look," He pointed to the dozens of screens in front of us. What was going on? I turned my head and looked at the screen he has pulled up. Screen 05, the Chasm. I blink several times to get my eyes to focus and once I do it was almost to late.

I see Zeke carrying Tris in the corner before they move to another camera and a dozen people are staring. "Go to the next camera!" I demanded him, a little to strongly but I needed to know where they were heading before following.

He found the camera they were on a few seconds later and just like what I thought, they were heading to the hospital. My eyes widened even more in panic and in two seconds I was running towards the hospital.

_Two hours later_

I watch Tris nervously as another ripple passes her small body and leaves her sweaty and panting nervously. "I can't wait longer!" She hissed into me for the second time.

"Push." A new voice said. I looked up and saw Dr. Freelander between Tris's legs. My heart beat speed up when I realized I could be moments away from seeing our baby.

It didn't look like Tris was doing anything but there were plenty of signs it was hard for her. Her head was now buried in my shirt and her hand gripped mine as if it was a lifeline. I tried to calm her without doing the annoying words like telling her to breath or stay calm. Instead I just ran my fingers in her hair and whispered for her to just look at me, she did.

It may have been awkward to keep your eyes locked with someone in labor but this someone who was the love of my life and I could tell it was helping her push. I wiped a few tears off the corner of her eyes with the hand that was in her hair.

"You need to push, Tris. I don't see the baby" Dr. freelander said. I watched as Tris gulped before pushing again. "Someone do a C-section!" My head shot up at that. Dr. Freelander said every time she wasn't having a C-section, now that she is it just gave me dozens of more concerns.

"Tris just look at me, think about _us_." She turned her attention back on me and seemed to analyze everything about my face. I focused on her face too as I heard movement.

Tris did a painful scream, snapping her from staying calm. "Damn Tobias, help me!" She screamed a bit softer and started burying her nails into my fist. They had cut her stomach

"Im so sorry..." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her I knew what she was going through and didn't know how to help. I felt completely helpless, the only thing I did was make sure didn't look at the bloody scene in front of her.

I watched when Dr. Freelander pulled out a small form and in the speed of light walked to a sink to clean her off. My fear kicked in when that washing turned into minutes and all the doctors seemed to forget Tris was bleeding to death.

"Someone sow her back up!" I yelled towards the five doctors crowded around the sink. Luckily two turned around and one started sowing Tris back up and the second got a blood packet ready.

I looked back down at Tris and saw relief cover all the pain that was once on her face. Her skin color came back and eventually she was pulling my face down to hers and capturing my lips in hers. I pulled away first after a minute and walked over to the sink where now only three doctors were surrounding our baby.

"Whats wrong?" I demanded after a moment of watching them take notes and stare at my baby in Dr. Freelander's arms.

"Nothing. It's just extremely rare. Erudite said she would have brown hair and dark blue eyes." I rolled my eyes and took our little girl out of the doctors arms and cradled her in mine.

"Fuck Erudite." I mumbled as I turned away and sat back down on the chair next to Tris. It was only then when I looked down at my new little baby and saw her features. She was wrapped in a blanket, her skin was still red because of the birth, she had a regular nose, an unknown hair color (I couldn't determine it this young), and dull green eyes.

My breath caught and I looked at Tris to just see she was staring down at our baby with so much passion and love. I smiled too then and handed her the baby.

"She has eyes like my moms." Tris whispered with a even bigger smile. The baby stared right back up at her mother. I didn't know what I expected, a crying baby to be handed to us or a baby that squirmed a lot. I haven't seen much babies but I knew this one was better then what i expected.

"What are _you_ naming her?" I asked. Tris said a month ago she wanted to name the baby, had the name ready but wanted it to be a surprise.

"Shailene." Tris whispered before bringing her-Shailene- even closer to her chest I smiled and nodded, "Shai for short." Tris added.

**Thanks guys! I feel really happy and I would have finished this Saturday but my internet got slow and it didn't save, I ended up writing this on my iPad notes and copying it onto fanfiction! Please review**

**How did you like the baby's name? Better then what you wanted or not?**

**Oh, and please leave some middle names for Shailene in the review box! Please make it something meaningful for Tris or Tobias! Do not do Natelie that is too clique in fanfiction and she is alive in this story!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I really do not know in detail where this story will be going because I haven't really though of anything after Tris had Shailene! Well here is the story**

The doctors left in hour after taking notes, entering information and records into a computer, and sending the fancy messaging to Jeanie Matthews (yup, thats right, the leader of Erudite. Aka the girl who hates me), then testing Shailene for all these chances of diseases, recording her heart rate, breathing, and etc..

During that hour me and Tobias asked a bunch of questions and thought about what Shailene's middle name will be. We came up with Shailene Tori Eaton. We picked Tori because not only did Tori work at the Tattoo parlor at the Pit but she also told me _and_ Tobias of our Divergence then risked her life to explain what she knew about Divergents and what happened to her brother because he was Divergent. Without her Tobias and me would most likely be dead right now.

Now I am the most comfortable I can get in this stiff hospital bed and watching Tobias play with his new daughter. Her eyes are still wide open and currently staring up at Tobias with a twinkle in them and she has a little smile creeping onto her face, which is adorable. How did I ever think twice about having this baby?

"Can you get me something to eat? Please Toby." I asked him with the most innocent voice I could conquer. He looked up from Shailene and nodded,

"Want me to get you a hamburger?" I nodded hungrily. He knew Hamburgers were one of my favorite foods along with Dauntless Cake and he could easily get one for him and me at the cafeteria because Dinner should still be open. Shailene was born at 8:26pm so it was now 9:08pm.

Tobias left the room after gently leaving Shailene in my arms and making sure she was comfortable. I looked down at my new daughter and very gently stroked her soft head. She was asleep but she still didn't bore me.

_TOBIAS POV _

I make my way through the lunch line and just like my assumption there was still some food and a few late night Dauntless eating.

Almost all of them had lifted they're heads as I entered in the room. My guess was Christina has gossiped about me and Tris's baby to everyone as soon as she found out. I reminded myself as I was walking out the cafeteria to ask Tris when to let our friends come see Shailene.

I never understood the love for family until Shailene Tori Eaton was born. Right after I got her in my arms I fell in love with her. It was alike and so dislike how me and Tris fell in love. Her green eyes captured mine almost much as Tris's does and even though I haven't seen Tris's parents since my mothers fake funeral I knew her eyes were even brighter then they're eyes.

When I sat back down in the room Tris was in, Shailene was sleeping in the basic crib the room had. Tris was sitting up and playing with the little scar the IV left on her wrist.

"Special Dauntless burger for us." I smiled and handed her a now unwrapped burger. She smiled gratefully before taking a large bite.

_X.x.x_

"So when should we let our friends come?" I asked after we had finished our burgers and made small talk. She was again holding Shailene but this time Shailene was wide awake and smiling up at her mother.

"Oh, can you call them now?" I nodded and grabbed my phone from the table and started texting all of our closest friends to come at the hospital anytime they can to see our new baby. "I forgot, honestly. I hope Christina isn't mad." Her eyebrows were drawn together and she was biting her lip furiously when I looked up from my phone.

"Its fine. Besides Christina knows because she gossiped it to everyone and Zeke probably told Shuana." I reasoned. She nodded but soon after laughed.

"I told Will to tell YOU, not go running to Christina!" She snickered again before stopping herself from laughing again.

"The cameras told me." I said, shrugging.

"Can you stay the night here? Shai will miss you.. And so will I." She asked shyly. I loved how she could be so nervous to ask this stuff even after spending almost three years with me.

"Didn't have anything else planned." I smiled. "But while Christina and them are here can I rush out to get some real pillows and blankets?" I asked

"Of course. The white blanket here is making me sick anyway." She joked while disapprovingly holding up some of the blanket.

"Ms. Prior, Mr. Eaton you have several guest waiting to see you, should I let them in?" We both looked up from Shailene to see a nurse at the doorway.

"Yes please." Tris answered, the nurse nodded and closed the door.

"I can't wait till we can get married. Ms. Prior is getting too old for you." I said honestly. Tris looked over at me with a smile and agreed,

"Wait till i'm not this fat." She laughed right before Zeke, Shuana, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, and Will came in here.

The girls immediately rushed away from there partners side and stood next to Tris on the other side of the bed and started asking a hundred questions about the baby that Tris was happy to answer.

The boys all hung on my side and patted me on the back or gave me approving smiles. "Good luck man, you are now 100% taken." Zeke laughed while slapping me on the back of my head.

"I was before!" I laughed before standing up. "Thanks for bringing Tris here, by the way." I said sincerely Zeke nodded and said no problem.

"Can I hold the baby, Tris? You know because I kinda helped deliver it?" Zeke asked, being his best friend I could tell his voice was not only filled with humor but nerves.

"Fine, but don't kill her." Tris laughed before gently handing Shailene over to Zeke. Zeke carefully swayed back in forth with Shailene in his arms before whisping something in Shauna's ear, making her blush deep red.

"I will be right back." I made Tris hear me before I made it out of the full room and towards our apartment to get pillows and blankets.

_TRIS POV_

"Zeke, Let me hold her!" Christina pleaded with Zeke. Zeke and Shauna have been taking turns holding Shailene as if she were their own baby for the last ten minutes.

"Fine." Zeke surrendered and carefully settled Shai into my best friends arms.

Christina began leaning into Will as they both started taking in detail of my daughter.

"Whats her full name?" Marlene asked from the base of my bed next to Uriah.

"Shailene Tori Eaton." I answered. She nodded.

"No offense Tris, but you look like hell." Uriah said then laughed.

"Geez, thanks." I smiled at him. He hasn't been talking much since Tobias left and I wanted to have time alone with him soon to tell him how grateful I am that he helped me when Tobias and me broke up.

"Got them." Tobias hollered when he came back into the room. I laughed and snatched the soft Zebra print blanket out of his grip as soon as he reached me. He chuckled as I spread it over the hospital's stiff white sheets.

"Well, thanks Tris!?" Christina asked after handing Shailene over to me. She looked at Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Zeke to say thanks too, they all nodded their heads.

"Thanks guys! Bye." They all said bye before leaving me, Tobias, _and_ Shailene alone.

"Sleep with me?" I smiled and patted the small spot next to me on the bed. He eagerly nodded and started setting up the next blanket over the Zebra one and getting the soft pillows under our heads.

I leaned over and carefully put Shailene in the cheap crib by our bed and tucked her into the pink blankets. She seemed content to burst out crying but stopped at the last second and closed her eyes.

"Night." I whispered before consuming Tobias's lips in mine. He was the first to pull away and press himself against me,

"I love you." He whispered into my hair. I remember when I first realized I loved him and when I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"I love you too." I whispered before I fell asleep.

_ X.x.X_

I opened my eyes to see a dim view of Tobias's black shirt. I pull away from his chest only to close my eyes when the melting bright light touches my eyes. After a few seconds I open them back up and take the view in front of me.

Tobias is awake beside me lying on his side to face me, his eyes moving from me to something or someone behind me. I still feel the everlasting pain in my abdomen and the stiff hospital bed under me.

"Good morning," Tobias whispers to me while brushing some hair out of my face.

"Good mourning, Ms. Prior!" I try to stifle a groan as I recognize one of the nurses voices, I turn around to my other side to see Nurse Abby smiling at me with a beat up clipboard in her hands. She has short brown hair that is tied up in a very small ponytail and she has dark eyes. I can also hear Tobias groan into my hair, because she ruined our _almost_ romantic moment.

"Good mourning," I replied in my most cheerful voice I could muster. She seemed to buy it.

"You can bring home Shailene right after you and your partner sign the Birth Certificate, you sign some papers, and Dr. Freelander goes over some stuff!" She just almost seemed to expect us to hop out of the bed and beam happily with her. Were not.

"Great. Where is the papers and certificate?" Tobias asks from behind me.

"Oh-" She stops talking to shuffle around in her clipboard until pulling out a thick paper, and about a dozen normal white sheets "- Here you go, Sir!" She hands them over to Tobias who sits up and starts looking over the papers.

"Well. Bye." Tobias awkwardly says, seeing how the Nurse is just standing there with a cheesy smile on her face, staring at Tobias. She hurries away after she realizes how obvious she was.

"Wow, even the nurse likes you." I scruff, secretly jealous. She was pretty and defiantly closer to Tobias's age.

"Stop it. I love you and i'm not gonna leave you for some should be Amity nurse!" He says seriously.

"Okay, sorry." He nods and starts signing and reading the papers. I look over to see Shailene sleeping in the crib.

"Her birthday is June 26, 2014." Tobias smiles and shows me all the classified information of Shailene. Her weight, length, eye color, hair color, skin color, genes, etc..

"Wow, we have the only Birth Certificate that has unknow by the hair color," I scruff, annoyed. It was killing me to not know what hair color Shai has.

_X.x.X_

After a whole two hours of reading contracts, documents, and instructions ( for stuff like changing a diaper!), and then signing all of those stuff we finally got the green light to pack our stuff and take Shailene to her new home.

"I'm nervous, it's like 5pm! Everyone will see us." I admitted shyly as we waited at the hospitals front desk to pay the hospital for delivering Shailene to the world.

"And they will be jealous." Tobias tried to assured me.

"Im sorry if you forgot, Tobias. But I am not even 20 and I have a daughter." I countered honestly.

"Tris, age is just a number. Think of it like this... Some six year olds can ride a bike, some can't. It depends on who you are." He said,

"Okay." He nodded just when the attendant came back with the bill. And before I knew it, we were walking out of the hospital with a baby in a hand cradle ( sorry do not know what it is called formly ), and Tobias and me hand in hand.

**Please review a bunch because it does lead me to update fasted and the more the feedback, the longer this story will be! To be honest, I am not sure how many chapters are left but I am going to try for 20!**


End file.
